Tale of Shizaya
by Serenity L. Johnson
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have a hate/hate relationship, but why? Celty explores this and learns about their secret relationship during high school and their terrible breakup.
1. Chapter 1: Izaya

This is my first story on here; I finally got around to making one. Hope you guys like it.

XX XX

"Orihara I-zaYA!"

"No, no. Don't say my name like that. It reminds me of him."

"Who?"

Orihara Izaya, an underground information broker, twirled around in his desk chair, tenting his fingers. "The monstrously strong man of Ikebukuro."

"Oh. Heiwaji-"

"Don't say it!" As he yelled this, he shot up from his desk, and stared maliciously down at Yagiri Namie, the former president of the Yagiri Pharmaceutical Company, who just stared nonchalantly back. Orihara's face then slowly turned into a smile. He sauntered over to his brand new shogi board; a replacement for the one he burned a few months back. On top of the board were a wooden, pentagonal king shogi piece, placed in the center, a plastic black checker piece, placed to one side of the board, and a pair of ivory king and queen chess pieces on the opposite side. Izaya picked up the queen and rotated it between his fingers.

"She's always moving. The Queen, that is. Always going off into a fight or two; leaving behind her King." He gently placed the piece back down onto the board. "She's very strong, you know. She could lay waste to an entire army." Orihara bent over to closely stare at the queen. "So beautiful. So much so that she shouldn't exist; she should be blotted from this world." He snatched up the piece, threw it on the floor, and proceeded to stomp on it while laughing hysterically.

"Blotting out! I'm taking you out of this world because I'm the only one that can! I'm the only one that can stop you! I am the only one that hates you this much!" He said between hysterical bursts of laughter. With a lack of interest, Yagiri turned away and went into the kitchen, as her boss continued his insane tirade.

Eventually, Orihara began to calm down. Once it was over, he walked over to the large window behind his desk and looked down at the bustling city below. An enormous smile was plastered onto his face. It had been too long since he'd had any kind of fun in the city; a new idea for a game began to brew in his head.

"Haven't visited Ikebukuro in a while."

XX XX

I know, it's short. But at least it is faster to read and write it.


	2. Chapter 2: Curiosity

I am trying to make the characters to be as close to the originals on the show as possible. If I fail at it, I'm sorry. Also, all the names are in the Japanese order of last name then first name, instead of the other way around. But I don't use honorifics like -chan or -kun often. Just thought you should know.

XX XX

Celty Struluson, an Irish Dullahan, quickly tapped a message into her phone, and then showed it to her boyfriend, Shinra Kishitani, an underground doctor. "I've been thinking about something lately."

"What is it, Celty?" replied Kishitani. She tapped a reply.

"I've been thinking about Shizuo's relationship with Orihara. They don't get along well, but I want to know why."

"Well, Izaya isn't the nicest of people. Not many people do get along with him."

"Yes, I know, but what is their case specifically?"

"Why so curious, Celty?"

"I was remembering a comment made by someone a few months back. It was something about how Orihara and Shizuo could be secret lovers." Kishitani burst into a loud laughter.

"Izaya and Shizuo? That's highly unlikely!" He said after he had calmed a bit.

"I thought so too, though I didn't laugh at her idea as you are."

"Celty, I didn't know you could laugh?" Celty punched Kishitani in the arm, and quickly tapped out, "You know very well that I can laugh!" He giggled a bit at her playful punch, but then became more serious. "Why are you so curious about those two all of a sudden?"

"I saw Shizuo walking down the street, mumbling curses about Orihara. He was very tense, and it seemed as if anything could set him off into a rage. I don't think Orihara has been to Ikebukuro recently, so I don't think that's the reason for his mood."

"So you think they could be secret lovers? That doesn't make sense, Celty."

"No. I just think that they previously had a big fight around this time. I mean, he seems to have this kind of behavior every year."

"Well, Izaya did blame Shizuo for a crime and got him arrested, but that was way into fall, during our culture festival in high school. It's summer now, so I don't think that is why he gets so agitated. But I was their friend, so even I don't know everything about their relationship."

"You think I should ask Shizuo about it?"

"No! Absolutely not! You may be his friend, but when he's in this mood, that doesn't matter. He could probably fling you across the city."

"I've been through worse you know."

"Just leave him alone, Celty. This mood will pass, as it always does, and everything will be fine again." She held her phone in her lap, and stopped midway through her reply. Kishitani smiled.

"Now let's drop this subject and do lovey-dovey things." Celty got up and quickly left the room.

"Celty!" He whined. The sound of the door closing could be heard in the distance.

XX XX

Just some filler part. A lot of dialogue. Hope it doesn't throw you off too much.


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting

I'm sorry it took so long for me to upload another chapter. I promise I will be more frequent this time.

XX

Tale of Shizaya: Chapter 3

XX

"Why hello there, Black Biker. Lovely day it is, isn't it?"

Orihara saw Celty from a distance and decided to chat with her. "You haven't seen Shizu-chan around, have you?" Celty shook her helmeted head.

"But since you are friends with him, there is no guarantee that you would tell me anyway, isn't that right?" Celty said nothing. She was standing next to her bike, but now she was getting on it, hoping to leave quickly before Shizuo actually did get there. She was planning to meet up with Shizuo, despite Kishitani's warnings, and talk about his mood. She was concerned for him, since this mood seemed to be getting worse and worse by the year. She wasn't sure as to what she could actually do, it's not like she knew too much about humans and their emotions, but seeing how Shizuo was abnormal, like her, she thought that maybe she had some chance in helping him.

"I-za-ya-kun." Celty looked behind her and saw Heiwajima Shizuo, in his usual bartender's outfit, walking up towards her and Izaya. Izaya's face was a blend between a smile and a grimace. Shizuo seemed to be only focused on Izaya; his hands were in the pockets of his butler uniform, he still wore his dark glasses, his hair a messy blond, and a cigarette was clenched between his teeth.

"Ah! Shizu-chan! I've been looking all over-"

"What are you doing back in Ikebukuro?"

"I just said-"

"I told you to stay away from here."

"Yes, but-"

"But I'm glad you came."

"Really? Aww, you missed me."

"No. You being here gives me a chance to finally KILL YOU!" Shizuo picked up a newspaper box and hurled it at Izaya, who smoothly dodged it. Celty knew she had to leave the area now, or there was no telling what would happen to her. She started up her bike and was about to zoom off until a light pole slammed into her side and flung her into the air. When gravity began to bring her down, she fell into Shizuo's arms. His eyes were still dead focused onto Izaya, so much so, that he just tossed Celty aside as if she were a sack of potatoes. Shizuo began to look for another weapon as Izaya began to speak.

"Ah, Shizu-chan. Always so eager to see me dead." He flicked out his knife and as he spoke, he tossed the object back and forth between his hands.

"I would love to oblige you," Izaya continued. "But I'm having too much fun with this life." Shizuo ripped a newspaper box from the ground and threw it at Izaya, just barely missing Celty who was in the process of standing up. Again, Izaya easily dodged the flying object.

"And to see you so aggravated at just the sight of me makes me…all tingly." Izaya then quickly swung his knife back and forth, trying his best to land a hit on the quick moving Shizuo. He went for a lunge, and Shizuo parried it by bending a street sign towards the knife. Izaya took a quick step back and then landed a forceful kick to Shizuo's side, causing him to be flung against a shop window and breaking it.

"I make you suffer, don't I?" said Izaya. "You know that you will never be able to defeat me. Why? Because you can't forget those precious memories of us." Shizuo groaned as he picked himself from the ground. He touched his forehead and noticed that it was bleeding.

"You know that even if you were able to incapacitate me, you couldn't_ kill_ me. Those memories would get in the way."

"I _will_ kill you, Izaya. I forgot them, long ago."

"No. We both will never forget that time!" Izaya went for a right hook and got Shizuo in the face. Shizuo staggered to his side, then got down and rolled towards Celty who was standing near her bike while anxiously watching the fight.

"The difference between you and I Shizuo, is that despite all those memories, I know I would have no problem watching you die by my hand." Shizuo quickly picked up the bike and turned around just in time to defend himself from Izaya's aerial knife plunge. Izaya bounced off the bike, and as soon as he landed, Celty swooped in and sliced through him with her scythe, making him immediately go limp and fall to the ground. As Shizuo was preparing to slam the bike into Izaya, she used her dark powers to remove the bike from his hands. She then wrapped up Shizuo in dark matter and had him placed onto the bike. With the eerie neighing from her motorcycle, and Shizuo's voice yelling, "Stop! I have to kill him! Stop!" Celty rode off from the scene.


End file.
